Revel In Flesh
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Prompt for about the Dixon brothers and a OC. Nothing redeeming about this. Rated VERY M. Takes place before the ZA. This is the background of the brothers for Her Dixons.


**I was given a prompt by Riain. I've had a lot of people ask about the brother's past from Her Dixons, well here ya go ladies. T****his is where this one is coming from. Daryl, Merle and a OC from their past. This is pre-za of course since they were separated rather quickly on the show. If you're looking for something slap packed for stuff like this but more...then I suggest reading Her Dixons. **

**I hope you like it darlin'. Without further ado...**

Daryl shrugged out of his clothes already hearing his brothers loud ass in the living room. He had beat him home from work today and that-in of its self was weird. Merle was always home waiting for him but when Daryl had came home to an empty drive way and locked doors he knew Merle was up to something.

Daryl had just wrapped the towel around his waist stepping out of the shower when Merle barged in the bathroom. Daryl eyed him for a minute looking him over for any indication what he was up to or why he was in the room. Shrugging it off not seeing anything he commenced drying off knowing Merle was going to start talking soon enough. No need to question him at all he talked enough for ten rolls of teeth.

"Ya ass get off early or some shit?" Merle questioned leaning against the door not bothered in the slightest by his brothers nudity.

Daryl looked up at him swiping the towel through his hair quickly and tossing it to the side. "Same time everyday."

Merle hummed in his throat for a minute before smiling at him, "Get ya ass dressed we're going out baby brother."

Daryl growled but didn't speak it would do no good being that it was his birthday and St. Patrick's Day. He was hoping Merle had forgot about it and would just let him have a night at home without dragging him from bar to bar. Walking from the bathroom he felt Merle trailing after him.

"Get ya shit together and don't make me kick ya teeth Darylina." Merle howled walking down the hallway.

Daryl snorted at his brother's threat jerking on his clothes. The fight was lost before it even started and thinking about it he could use a nice cold drink. Lacing his boots up he walked out meeting his brother in the living room. Merle tossed his keys to him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Let's fuckin' do this." Daryl grinned back at his brother.

"You goddamn right it's ya fuckin' birthday you gotta get fucked up by all right, but ya ass is getting hammered considering it's St. Patricks Day too boy." Merle clapped him on the back hard enough to knock him forward and towards the door.

Both brothers walked out the door Daryl grabbing his leather jacket as he went. Straddling their bikes they kicked them to life pulling down the road riding side by side. Daryl let the cool air wash past him cooling his over heated skin and enjoyed the thunder of the engine that was rumbling through his body as they ate the pavement up.

Merle looked over at him and grinned pulling ahead of him at a rapid speed. Merle was always one to show boat and make a scene while Daryl was cool to set in the back and watch things proceed. Most of the time though Merle was alright with that in the slightest he wanted, he needed Daryl there with him through it all.

It had always been like that with them though everything together at each others backs. They might give each other shit, might get into some knock down drag out fights but they'd be goddamned if another person was going to say a fuckin' thing to one of them. Daryl had lost count of how many fights he had got into because some dumb ass thought it'd be a good idea to try to start shit with them.

Pulling up at The Winchesters both men stood still straddling their bikes and walked them into their parking spots. Cutting the thundering engines that were garnering the attention of several people gathered outside the bar. Merle looked over at him and Daryl could see the energy rolling off him in waves, it was going to be a long night.

Merle walked straight for the bar not waiting on his brother. Daryl looked to the pool tables and made his way there not bothering getting his drinks knowing Merle was already on it. They both knew the bar scene well and the bartender personally, he had served in the military with Merle having came back shortly after his brother. He had been injured and sent home, a clean slate so it was. Why the fuck the man wanted to have a bar with a bunch of drunk cock suckers around he'd never understand. Daryl didn't have the patience for that line of work he'd end busting a pool stick on the side of someones head in no time.

Grabbing up a pool stick and testing the weight he cut his eyes to the bar watching Merle talk to the man. His eyes quickly scanned the bar seeing the usual people here and a few new faces. He walked around the table racking the balls quickly waiting on his brother. He looked up at the all to common wolf whistle Merle let loose.

Merle was looking at him as was the bartender both grinning like idiots. Daryl raised and eye brow and spread his arms in a what the fuck are you doing gesture. Both men looked past him before returning their eyes to him with even wider smiles. Daryl huffed and turned ignoring them and seen what they were looking at. He shook his head already knowing what was going to happen when Merle brought his ass over here.

"You playing by yourself?" A sultry feminine voice cooed.

Daryl turned his head looking at her as he packed his cigarettes against his palm. He looked her over not a bit abashed at his actions, he was long past feeling like that. Had he been anywhere but a bar with a woman who was blatantly flaunting herself to him he would have been more respectful. Yet he was here at The Winchester and her tits were basically hanging out. You didn't walk around like that without knowing what kind of attention you were going to get.

He looked past her to her friend smiling at him with the same look in her eyes. Daryl smirked tearing the pack open, "Waiting on my brother."

The girls shared a look before walking closer to him, "We could do partners." She ran her up the length of the pool stick.

Daryl watched her perfectly manicured fingernails slide up the pool stick before looking back at her. He felt Merle behind him before he said anything. A Killian' Irish Red appeared over his shoulder and he brought his hand up accepting the beer knowing it was his brother. Taking a drink he eyed the women as Merle stepped around him.

"What we got here baby brother?" Merle smiled stepping up next to him.

Daryl inclined his head, "They wanna partner up."

Both girls were looking at them with bright eyes that Daryl had seen enough times to know exactly what was going through their minds. He tossed Merle a pool stick while sipping his own beer. Merle caught it deftly motioning to the two women. Merle was going to run more than just the table on these two.

"Ladies first." Merle smirked.

One of the girls sauntered around the table making sure to put on a show as she bent to take her shot. When the balls didn't bust on her first shot Daryl held back his chuckle considering how cocky she had been. Instead he silently took his shot sinking it with ease and looked at Merle smirking, they both had a competitive streak with each other that turned bloody sometimes. Daryl always ran the table on Merle. They were both good but out of the two of them he was the one who was the pool shark. Something that burned Merle's ass.

Standing up at a missed shot that left few balls on the table he leaned back against the wall kicking his leg up behind him and letting his pool stick rest between his legs. He watched Merle talk both women up seeing which was going to take the bait he was throwing out there. Daryl tilted his beer back and killed it knowing the game was won.

Standing up straight he caught the attention of his brother and both women. He felt their eyes run the length of his lithe body as he motioned to the bar, "Getting something..."

Merle cracked a smile, "Grab a round brother."

Daryl snorted and walked away figuring by the time he got back Merle would be about ready to leave. Sliding through the crowd Daryl settled at the bar letting his brother do what he wanted. It was his fuckin' birthday and he was going to fuckin' drink by damn.

"What can I get ya Daryl?"

Daryl looked up over the flame of his Zippo as he lit his cigarette and took in a deep lungful of of smoke. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly he swallowed reveling in the feel of nicotine. "Send Merle a round and get me another Killians and Southern."

Daryl heard him give the order to the barmaid before he settled back in front of him sliding his beer to him. "Long night?"

Daryl looked at him blowing smoke to the side. He jerked his head at the calendar behind him and the man turned taking in the date and then grinned at Daryl, "Well goddamn! Shit's on the house tonight!"

"Shit, no need for that shit Mitch." Daryl waved him away.

"I'll be goddamned, your money aint good here tonight baby dixon." The man grinned at him.

Daryl snorted at the nickname he was never able to outrun. Mitch poured him another shot and poured himself one nodding at Daryl as they knocked them back. "Had someone in here asking about you the other night by the way."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "Who?"

"Hot piece. Didn't get her name but goddamn she was sin wrapped up in heaven." Mitch closed his eyes and shook his head reverently.

Daryl laughed, "You think everything is goddamned hot piece you dirty bastard."

Daryl felt a hand slide up his back and nails rake against him, tensing up he turned and was met with rich chocolate eyes looking up at him through thick lashes. He felt a smile spread across his face and she smiled back at him her nails biting into him.

Daryl looked back at the sound of a whistle he knew all too well looking for his brother. He looked down at her, "Give me a minute."

She nodded and claimed to stool he abandoned. Daryl walked towards his brother watching him sink shot after shot, showing off for the girls that had been there when he walked away.

"Where the fuck ya been baby brother?" Merle looked him over.

"Talkin' to Mitch." Daryl shrugged.

Merle tossed him a pool stick, "We can't fuckin' play partners with three people." Merle waggled his eyebrows at him.

Daryl sighed knowing there was no way for him to get out of this shit till Merle was ready to take one of the girls home. He looked over his shoulder at her setting at the bar and she grinned at him knowing exactly how Merle was. He scowled at her and he watched as her grin went to a full blown smile.

Daryl sighed and resigned himself to playing through the game and taking off afterwards. Merle was talking to the blonde that he hadn't caught her name. He knew the brunette's name was Madison but still wasn't sure about her friends. His eyes had traveled back and forth between the bar looking her over.

He hadn't seen her in a couple months at the least. Not since they had both moved, her more north and him following work. He shook his head and took a long pull of his beer ignoring the looks the girl at the table was shooting him. He seen Merle looking at him but ignored that too he was just ready to be out of here.

"What the fuck's going on with you Darylina?" Merle cackled.

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped.

Madison laughed setting her hand on his forearm and rubbing slightly before pulling away to go take her turn at the pool table. He felt Merle's eyes burning on him and looked over at him, "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Merle raised a eyebrow, "How many you had?"

"Not enough." Daryl knocked back another shot.

Merle laughed loudly and set down at the table closest to the pool tables, it was about four feet away. He motioned Daryl over and he sighed walking towards him. Setting down he looked back but didn't see her there at the bar anymore, he felt his mood sour and scowled looking forward.

Madison slid up next to him a purr on her lips smiling at him. Her hand smoothed up his thigh making it's way towards his groin. He had just enough alcohol rushing through his system to not be bothered with stopping her at the moment. Licking her lips she leaned towards him biting her lip looking up at him through her lashes.

Daryl's nostrils flared suddenly smelling her perfume he'd know that smell anywhere. Her hand slipped around the column of his throat tugging him back some and her soulful voice met his ears, "You know how to keep a girl waiting Dixon." Nipping his ear he jerked and he felt the breath of her laugh on his throat. Reaching over his shoulder she plucked his drink from his hand sipping the beer.

Daryl looked at Madison as her eyes were intent on the woman who had a hold of him. Confusion was burning through her eyes and anger. Her grip tightened on his leg and she set back some looking at the woman again. He felt her grip tighten on his neck her nails biting into his skin.

"Whose the kid Daryl?"

Daryl leaned his head back looking up at her a smirk teasing at his lips at her insult. He shrugged not looking at the girl, instead his eyes burned into hers. He felt Merle looking at him again and his eyes shifted to his brothers.

"Well goddamn if it aint Bailey in the flesh." Merle crowed walking straight for them. "Goddamn sugar where the fuck you been?"

Bailey stepped around from behind Daryl just as Merle got to them and picked her up in a crushing embrace. Laughing as Merle set her back on her feet slapping her ass for good measure. She stepped back towards Daryl not looking at him and set down in his lap.

"Merle Dixon, shouldn't you be in lock up for some lewd act?" She joked.

Merle barked out a laugh leaning on his pool stick, "Oh sugar the lewd acts I can get into..." Merle waggled his eyebrows at her licking his lips, "What brings you all the way down here?"

Bailey shifted back more on Daryl leaning back against his solid chest, "Is it not Daryl's birthday Merle? When have you known me to miss it?"

Daryl held back a groan as she subtly rolled her hips into his groin. He felt her laughter and growled letting his arm slide around her waist anchoring her to him and pinning her in place. Her movements stilled as her breath hitched hard out of her chest. Merle grinned at him knowing exactly what she was up to and Daryl couldn't help the buzzed smirk that slid into place.

Bailey shifted again turning sideways in his lap letting her legs hang over his thighs and pushing Madison further away from him in the process. The girl huffed but moved to keep from being kicked. Daryl watched Bailey knowing exactly what she was doing. Her and Daryl had broke things off a long time ago but she always had the notion that anytime she was around him that he was solely hers.

Running her hand up his throat again and into his hair mussing it up she laughed at his scowl. Merle hit him with the pool stick getting his attention, Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"This why ya ass was over at the bar?"

Daryl shrugged at him not answering him knowing Merle already knew the answer.

"You taking my brother?" Merle directed his question at Bailey.

Bailey turned her head, "Yeah, think I am. We got some catching up to do."

Merle whistled, "I bet you do." Cutting his eyes to his brother Daryl felt his face already starting to tint red at the look in his eyes. "Knock the bottom out of it boy."

Daryl snorted but moved to stand up wanting out of the bar and away from Madison's heated looks. As soon as Bailey was off his lap and moving to get her stuff Madison's hand flashed out grabbing his wrist and stalling him. She smiled at him standing up and attempting to pull him closer. Daryl didn't budge looking at her with a scowl.

"Where are you going?" She purred.

Bailey appeared suddenly grabbing her wrist of the hand that was on his. Stepping in front of him, "Darlin' I suggest you go find you a boy...you aint ready for a man. Let alone Dixon."

Daryl watched as the girl winced from Bailey's tight grip but let go of him. Daryl shook his head jerking his leather jacket back on and walking by his brother. Merle clapped him on the back his grip on his shoulder slowing him just enough.

"I'll be home in a bit brother." His eyes were on the table.

Daryl didn't speak as Merle's hand fell from his back and Bailey walked in front of him. Daryl let his eyes follow the sultry sway of her hips feeling his blood heat up. Bailey always did have the type of ass that'd make a man wanna sink his teeth into it. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him knowing exactly what his eyes were doing.

Daryl swung his leg over his bike and kicked his bike to life as Bailey climbed on behind him her body wrapping around his like a vine. Daryl pulled away from the bar and gunned it straight for his house not wasting time fucking around. The thundering of the engine was matching that of his own growing need.

Bailey's hand slid under his shirt roaming his chest as he drove. Her nails were biting into his chest and raking down causing a groan to escape him. Her hands slipped down quickly working his belt open while his hands were occupied. Slipping her delicate hand inside she gripped him letting her hand slide along his length working him up. Daryl growled and shifted gears speeding up racing her home before she could get him off on the bike. The very thing she was trying to do.

Whipping into the driveway he jerked her hand from his pants causing her to laugh. She quickly climbed from the bike and started for the house leaving Daryl setting there. Daryl followed after her his pants hanging open and his cock painfully hard and leaking by now.

Stepping through the door she was no where to be seen. Daryl went straight for his room knowing she was there and waiting on him. Stepping in the room he felt a growl building in his chest watching her strip in the moonlight that was dancing on her. Daryl stepped up behind her gripping her heart shaped ass in his hands and pushing her forward till she fell on the bed.

Bailey looked over her shoulder at him, "How much have you drank Daryl?" She was grinning at him.

Daryl locked eyes with her seeing his own desire matched in her eyes. Daryl ran his hand across the soft swell of her ass catching her thong just as it dipped between her cheeks. Jerking up causing the material to bite into her pussy she whimpered and cursed him. Daryl smirked at her and nudged her thighs apart lifting her up on to her knees.

Daryl shrugged his jacket it off tossing it not caring where it landed at the moment his eyes intent on what he wanted. Jerking his shirt quickly over his head and whipping his belt off he let his pants fall as he kicked his boots off. She watched everything he was doing with heavy breath her pert breast heaving and swaying.

Stepping back to her he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs till he came to her ass again. Daryl gripped her roughly pulling her back into his straining cock and rolled his hips into her. He could smell her arousal in the air, the sweet smell calling to something deep and primal in him.

Bailey worked her thong off quickly while Daryl had released her and went right back to the position he had her in. Daryl smirked at her, even after all the time of them being apart she still knew his quirks about shit.

Daryl pulled back as she pushed back trying to take him in. His hand gripped her hip harshly and he tsk'd at her as his other hand slapped her weeping pussy causing a surprised yelp to leave her.

"Daryl don't tease me...not tonight." She whimpered.

No sooner than she had finished the last word he had thrusted into her groaning at the tightness he encountered. "Goddamn." His husky voice crashing over them.

Her arms dropped causing her face to plant on the bed and her ass to arch more for him giving him a deeper angle. With each thrust her body rocked with familiarity even as she was pushed further onto the bed causing him to kneel on the mattress. His hands came down on either side of her head as he continued his punishing rhythm.

"God Daryl harder...don't you fuckin' stop!"

Daryl growled picking up the pace his hips meeting her ass harshly causing deep moans to echo from his wall. Bailey looked over her shoulder at him her hand coming back locking in his hair and pulling him down to her. His mouth slammed into hers and he groaned at the sweetness that he always remembered lingering on her lips.

Feeling her orgasm wash through her and her hand tightening in his hair painfully as she pushed her hips back into him harder. Daryl bottomed out as she swallowed down his groan of release. Daryl rolled onto his back taking Bailey with him even as he softened inside her. Her back to his chest and her legs falling open over his hips.

"Happy Birthday." Bailey laughed laying on his chest.

Daryl chuckled as he listened to the rumble of his brothers bike roll into the driveway. Bailey's breathing deepened at the sound and she rocked her hips against him clinching her muscles against him. Daryl sucked in a breath.

"Ya know we've always celebrated our birthdays together..." Bailey whimpered feeling him hardening again.

Daryl slid his hand up her sweaty torso cupping her breast as she arched into his touch. Daryl could feel her heart racing as she worked herself against him in slow gentle movements.

"Always have."

"Wanna know what I want then?" Bailey questioned seriously.

Daryl stilled his motions hearing Merle moving around in the house but also at the serious tone of her voice. His hands dropped from her breast and she hissed in disapproval. "Tell me what you want?"

Bailey turned and looked at him for a second before she set up on him completely still looking down at him from over her shoulder. He was already hard again still buried in her and the change of positions had his cock jerking inside her and a groan escaping him. Daryl glared at her knowing she was trying to work him for whatever she wanted.

Her smile danced on the line of danger and her eyes were hungry,"Merle!" Her voice rang out loudly through the his room.

Daryl growled moving to set up when she lifted herself up just enough to drop back down on him circling her hips taking him all the way. She repeated her motions causing him to grip her hips roughly, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Merle's foot steps echoed on the way to his room and the door swung open, "What?"

Daryl would have laughed at his face had he not been pinned between her thighs and his cock painfully hard buried in her wet heat. Merle's eyes raked over her form setting on top of him before his eyes went to his. Bailey lifted herself again a moan escaping her as she sunk back down on him.

"No offense sugar but what the fuck do you need?" Merle laughed.

Bailey smiled clinching her muscles on him again causing him to clinch his jaw to hold back his groan.

"Come here." Bailey pleaded.

Merle's eyes flew to his but Bailey's moan had both of them looking at her again, "Please Merle..."

Merle walked forward his eyes trained on hers and a broad smile splitting his face. As soon as he was close enough Bailey grabbed him quickly her mouth meeting his in a heated kiss that had Merle's hand sinking into her hair and taking control of the kiss.

"I want you both." Bailey said against Merle's mouth.

She was already working his shirt up and over his form. Once again Daryl would have laughed but groaned instead causing Bailey laugh. Merle's eyes locked with his something passing between them. Merle smirked at him right before his eyes went back to Bailey's. She thought she was in control the thought had a laugh escaping him. Merle chuckled too and Bailey eyed them.

Daryl set up quickly flipping her around till she was facing him and she gasped. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were blown out her breath leaving her fast breaths. Merle's hand sunk into her hair as his weight shifted the bed his other hand pushing her forward over Daryl.

Daryl groaned with each of Merle's motions as he prepared her. A harsh slap sounded through the room and Bailey clinched on him flooding his cock with her juices. Bailey's eyes widened as Merle slid into her and Daryl's own breath deepened as she became impossibly tighter around his cock.

"Oh god..." She moaned. Letting her head hang as Merle pushed her forward again before shifting his hips. Her breast brushed against his mouth and Daryl smirked getting what Merle was doing. Daryl had always been the breast man and Merle more for ass'. Latching on her nipple Daryl bit down smiling against her as a deep throaty moan rolled through her.

Daryl snapped his hips up into her hitting her as deep as he could already feeling her fluttering around him. Merle repeated his actions as he started pulling out of her. THey fell into a comfortable rhythm that had her breath leaving her in shuddering breaths, their own becoming ragged.

"Harder!" Bailey hissed pushing back and down at the same time.

Both brothers growling slammed into her at the same time causing a pained yelp to leave her followed by a moan of approval. Daryl switched breast biting a trail across her flushed skin. His tongue sliding out circling her pert bud as Merle slapped her ass egging her on.

"Quit being a pussy Merle." She huffed.

Merle laughed deeply gripping her hips his thrust working her against Daryl and causing her orgasm to rip through unexpectedly. Daryl groaned as she tightened around him almost painfully the heat flooding around his cock pulling his own orgasm from him again. Merle growled feeling the the tremors from both of them rocking through her. Both of them thrusting still through her orgasm prolonging it as she gasped for breath begging them for what she didn't know. Merle growled suddenly his own release rushing him.

Daryl shifted breathing to the side away from the thick veil of hair that she had. Merle dropped on the other side of him leaving Bailey on top of him limp and spent.

"I don't know about you boys but that was long over do."

Merle barked out a laugh, "All ya had to do was ask sugar tits, we aim to please."

Daryl snorted at his brother drawing both of their attention. Bailey raised up looking down at him, "I'm in till the first." Her eyes were serious and searching. Her and came up smoothing over his neck and she smiled at him, "Though I think this should be our new birthday tradition."


End file.
